


Trap

by NotJasonTodd



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, I wanted to write the angst, much angst and blood, seriously don't read cuz its very bloody, super gory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotJasonTodd/pseuds/NotJasonTodd
Summary: Takizawa falls into a goul trap and finds Akira waiting. I just have a ship and I'm the only one so I have to write it so here it is. Set somewhere after the Auction Raid arc, before they’ve fully met. Ghoul Seidou and investigator Mado fluff and lots of cannibalism. TW GORE.
Relationships: Mado Akira & Takizawa Seidou, Mado Akira/Takizawa Seidou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years and quarantine is getting to me, time to relaunch this ship

_Jam!_

_JAM!_

_JAM! JAM!_

He could feel the wind beneath his kagune, slicing through the cold night air. As he jumped, he couldn’t much remember why or where he was. He was hungry. Screams echoed in the distance, he could smell the scent of rotting flesh nearby. The blood in the air made his faster, more agile, as he made his way toward the smell. Razors flashed in his vision as he looked through the darkness toward the sweet scent. _Something alive, something fresh._

At the end of the street was a small ghoul, hunched over something old. Takizawa twitched, watching the vulture devour its rotten meal. No, he wasn’t interested in that old flesh. The ghoul twitched, enjoying its’ maggot filled dinner. It was disgusting, degrading. Scavengers like that didn’t deserve to have good meat on their bones.

_Jam!_

In a second, he lunged. The ghoul didn’t stand a chance against him.

“Brain jam!” He shouted, startling himself even against the silence of the ghoul crunching bones. The ghoul stopped, looking upward toward the sound. Takizawa didn’t give him a chance to even release his kagune. Within a moment, the ghoul lay dead over its unfinished meal. Takizawa cocked his head, “Brain jam, brain jam.”

Takizawa recoiled his kagune, watching the ghoul lay motionless. He didn’t much care if the ghoul was dead, he soon would be. Before another second passed, Takizawa jumped up and landed squarely on the dead ghoul, latching his teeth on the man’s shoulder.

_Brain jam brain jam brain jam brain jam BRAIN JAM_

As his teeth sunk deeper, and the blood started flowing, he could feel himself growing more frenzied. The ghoul twitched underneath him, with each bite leaving less and less left. By the time Takizawa had reached the ghouls brain, only a few minutes had passed.

_BRAIN JAM BRAIN JAM BRAIN JAM_

“This is Investigator Mado”

_Brain jam Brain jam Brain Jam_

“Requesting backup, trap has been triggered!”

_brain jam brain jam brain jam_

Takizawa arched his back, looking upside-down toward the sound radiating down the street. He recognized that voice. It sounded familiar, like a distant tug at his memory something frightened him. His eyes widened, seeing the silhouette of a woman standing behind him, her quinque coiled around her.

“Ah” His eyes grew wider. Jolting backward, he cowered behind his prey in the shadows, reluctant to give up his feast just yet. “Ah, ah ah.”

They sized each other up for a moment, she didn’t betray any emotion. He cocked his head to the side, blood dripping from his crooked smile, “Akira”

She lunged, snapping her quinque at the dead ghoul lying at their feet. Takizawa started laughing, blood splashing against the pavement beneath. His eyes flashed as his kagune recoiled. He didn’t want to fight. He was eating, he wanted to be left alone. There was something else, another reason tugging at his memory. His mind was foggy, memories swimming in the slush of blood and entrails. He smiled again, “Akira, Akira, Akira.”

His voice was almost deadly, like the sound of a siren beckoning her to come closer. Akira tapped her communicator again, where was the rest of her squad? She refused to lose eye contact with the ghoul. “I repeat, trap has been triggered. SS- rated Owl. I repeat, contact with SS- rated Owl. Please come in.”

“Are you hungry?” Takizawa cocked his head to the other side, his white hair swaying beneath his dark hood. “Normally I wouldn’t share.”

Akira shook softly, her quinque trembling limp in her hand. She took a step forward into the darkness against her better judgment, if just to see his face again. She stammered, “Saidou.”

Takizawa flinched, as if her words were like daggers, each one bringing back more and more. _No, No, No!_ He dropped the last bit of flesh and hair to the ground; the brain jam was all gone now. He suddenly lunged into the light, Akira snapped her quinque, cutting him off in the illumination of the street. He let out a frustrated cry, annoyed.

“Akira,” A smile stretched across his face, and cocking his head to the side displaying his grotesque bloodied face. It was the same nightmare she remembered. His eyes were black, nothing left inside them at all. “Mado, Mado, Mado.”

“See I remember,” The voice that came up wasn’t his, he didn’t remember it. Everything was too foggy. He was getting hungry again. Lifting his hand to his mouth, he bit his fingers in frustration. So many emotions were bubbling to the surface. Anger, resentment, sadness. He couldn’t make sense of it all. Over everything was the look of her skin, so soft and porcelain in the moonlight. “I remember that _smell_.”

She shook again, violently this time. She didn’t have the words,“Saidou.”

He lunged to her and she screamed. Violently whipping her quinque around, slicing at what she could. Takizawa did not put nearly as much effort into his attack, merely jumping at her with no real intention, getting fairly sliced in the process. She screamed again as he hit her. _So warm._

She screamed again, shoving at him with all her strength as they toppled to the ground together, a mess of blood and dirt. She waited. The dust settled. Was she dead? Did she hit him?

Akira opened her eyes, seeing Saidou sitting on top of her. He was breathing heavy, eyes locked on her. She had never felt so frightened before, staring eye to eye with the double S rated Owl. No, staring into the eyes of her old rival. Her old _competition._ She felt no pain, was she already dead? Saidou had a quizzical expression on his face, confused it seemed.

“Akira,” He said. It sounded so familiar. Like a voice she had heard so many times before. His hood had blown off, revealing white hair matted with streaks of blood. God only knew how long it had been there. He knelt down, placing both hands on either side of her head. Akira looked up, at his looming face. He looked pained, struggling to remember where he was, who he was, what he was doing. She reached an arm up, suddenly unafraid. Her fingers brushed against his cheek, smearing a drop of blood under his eye. _So warm, so alive._ Saidou was alive, he was _alive_. Her thumb moved again, without her even trying. Brushing away a soft tear as his mouth twisted into a grimace. _Akira! It’s Akira!_

“Sending squad alpha to your location, Mado. Hold him off,” A voice cut through the air, piercing the silence. Akira’s hand dropped, the spell was broken. Takizawa instantly stiffened, catching her scent in the breeze again.

_Brain jam brain jam brain jam_

Takizawa’s kagune flared out behind him as his eye flashed black once more. He lunged, pinning Akira to the ground by her shoulders, leaving bloodied handprints on her crisp uniform. 

_Brain jam brain jam brain jam_

He could feel himself losing control, over what again, he wasn’t sure. 

_Brain jam brain jam brain jam_

He bit down.


	2. Chapter 2

“What are you doing?!” Akira watched him incredulously, eyes widening as the blood started to stream down his cheeks again. A few drops hit her cheek, she didn’t blink. It was warm, like coffee brewed too early. He cocked his head again, tearing at the loose flesh.

Takizawa could hear the crunch of his fingers before he felt it. He easily ground the bone between his teeth before looking down at his hand, noticing it was missing a few fingers now. Springing up, he jumped backward off Akira, still looking at his hand. He started laughing as he braced the wall behind him, slumping slightly over. She lunged for her quinque, spinning out to the shaking, shadowed figure.

Takizawa jumped upward to dodge, grabbing a hold of a balcony above the street. As he hung, he cocked his head to the side, watching Akira. He knew he should leave. She struggled to her feet, keeping her gaze on him the entire time. He looked comical, hanging upside down with his black robes pulling him back down toward the direction of the ground. Her legs were still shaking slightly.

“Hey,” He said suddenly, swaying in the breeze like a giant bat, “I ate the ghoul.”

Akira stared at him, trying to discern what his face was saying. What did he want from her? Gratitude? Her knuckles were white holding the quinque, “Yeah, CCG didn’t expect to hit two birds with one stone.”

“Two birds?” His forehead pinched, “Pathetic.”

He seemed more lucid now, maybe he was less hungry. Akira watched him, somewhat tempted to call off the backup. They should be here soon. There were so many things she wanted to say, to understand. Everything was different now, she couldn’t hang onto the idea that Takizawa was redeemable. He was a _monster_. There was blood dripping from his mouth now, downward to the ground, pooling and dripping from his eyes into his hair as he swung back and forth on the railing upside-down.

“Why didn’t you bite me?” She asked, the only question teasing her brain. He had the perfect opportunity. He swung upward suddenly, landing on his feet on the second story balcony, sending a splatter of blood flying. He paused, looking down as his nub of missing fingers. _Damn it_ , he had just eaten too. Akira was making him hungry.

“Look at you,” he almost shouted, leaning over the balcony railing. He pressed the cold metal to his stomach, the drying blood feeling cool on his ribs. He shook his head from side to side, “Mado, you are a meal. I’m not going to kill you in five minutes for a single bite. I have to take my time with you.”

She watched him, hearing the distant sound of shouting coming closer. Backup was coming. In a moment he would be gone again, lost with Aogiri Tree forever. She could feel her heart beating faster, she wasn’t strong enough to catch him alive without backup. As the shouting got closer, Takizawa turned slowly. When he saw her squad turn the corner, he jumped upward, crawling to the sky.

It was just the wind now, the wind in his kagune and the blood in his mouth. By the time he reached the top of the building, the squad was circled around Akira, assessing her injuries. He looked down, noticing the smear of blood he had left up the side of the building. _So much for subtlety_.

Akira was still standing below, watching him on the rooftop. He smiled at her, ignoring the loud yelling below. He took a moment, one moment too long, for her. Blinking a few times against the dirt and grime, he tried to see if there was anything left inside for him. She wasn’t the girl he remembered either. They had all changed. He didn’t want to dwell on the confusion, so he left one parting glance and ran.

By the time Akira had gotten home, it was over 36 hours later. The debrief had been long, and she didn’t know what to give them. There was only one person she wanted to talk to, but he was gone now. She considered phoning Haise, but thought better of it. This was the past, not anything the new squad should have to deal with. She knew they’d all have to deal with Takizawa sooner or later, but she didn’t want to face it. How was she supposed to handle this without Amon?

Dropping her keys unceremoniously on the counter, Akira walked past the living room out to the balcony. The air was cold, it was dark out again. As she stepped outside, she tried to fight her brain but she couldn’t. _Where was he now? Was he hurt? Was he hungry? Was he coming?_ She shuddered against the cold, pressing her fingers to the ledge. _Was this how he felt?_ She looked down, instinctively.

She could vaguely see a shadow peering up at her from the darkness. Maybe it was her imagination. There was nothing there, no red eye in the darkness. She was safe. _But is he?_ It was nights like this that she couldn’t sleep. Pulling herself back inside, she curled down on the couch. Turning on a dimly lit television, she made sure to lock the door behind her. She was acutely aware of locking her doors. But, she paused as she looked past the glass into the dark night sky again. _He is out there somewhere._ Eventually she turned her gaze to the television, glancing outside every few minutes. She didn’t know if it was fear or longing. After a few hours, she got up again and took a few sleeping pills. She sat back down on the couch, looking out to the moon in the sky.

Eventually she fell asleep like that, curled up under the window with the curtains open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm done with this one for now. If you want more, leave a review!

_Jam_

_Jam!_

_Akira!_

Takizawa munched down, pushing his frantic thoughts away. He couldn’t make them go away, despite how much he ate. He wasn’t feeling well, but he never did, he had probably eaten too much again. His white hair stuck to his forehead, coated with dried blood from some random victim he didn’t remember. The bones crunched in his teeth, snapping and scratching his throat as he kept swallowing more and more. He had felt frantic for hours, days maybe. How long had it been since he’d showered?

He sat back while taking a breath in a pool of moonlight illuminating. Leaning against the brick wall behind for support, he dragged the body closer into his lap. The shadows looked different, thinner, he could tell the sun would rise soon; it had been a long few days. His hand danced over the corpse in his lap, leaving little bloody fingerprints in their wake. The shadows danced against the wall in front of him, like dolls in a puppet show. _Finger puppets in my stomach!_

Watching the shadows, he played with his food. It was disgusting, but it made him smile. He picked, like a dog, through the man’s abdomen. There wasn’t much left but bones and blood, no meat left for anyone else to pick over. He prided himself in getting the good stuff first like the liver and the brain jam. _Mom always told me to eat healthy._

He ran a bloody palm through his hair, trying to slick it back and away from his face. The blood didn’t bother him like it did in the beginning. In the beginning, he remembered being scared and hungry. He tried not to think about the beginning anymore. It only caused more hurt and confusion.

The hunger had died down, thankfully. It would be back soon, he knew he should probably find somewhere safe to rest for a few hours. He found himself wandering back into the safety of the shadows, in the direction of her place. Like the feral animal he was, he had different hideouts hidden away in little parts of the cities he knew well. He had one by the old office too, not that it was much anything to look at anymore. All different investigators had moved in, replacing the old ones quickly. He didn’t know what really drove him to the one he chose; he wasn’t injured badly. He tended to wander down by Akira’s apartment when he was really hurt. As he wandered, his mind drifted off. It was rare he felt calmness like this. _Was that really her?_

This wasn’t his first encounter with the investigators clearly, he had seen glimpses of Akira before. He hated seeing her, or anyone from his old squad. They made his memories flash, unhinging him. Wasn’t it clear he didn’t want to remember? They should all just go away. Thinking about the past made him hungry. As he got closer to her building and the moon started fading, he started to worry. _If that was really her, then what did I do to her?_

His heart skipped a beat, and he could feel his stomach rumbling. He had a small flash in his mind, back in the deep recesses he kept hidden from even himself. He tripped slightly, trying not to think about the rising nausea. _Mommy!_

His pace quickened, skipping and hopping from shadows up into the rafters of nearby buildings. Her place was nearby, just down the corner a few buildings. As he leaped taller through the darkness, jumping high above the intersection, his heartbeat was pounding in his throat threatening to explode. _All of this blood is probably hers._

It wasn’t hunger driving him this time, but the same frantic energy sent him over the rooftops. If the anxiety hadn’t been so powerful he might’ve taken a moment to think if Akira was really that important to him. Maybe he was trying to run from his memories, but he knew by now that was no use. As he reached the top of her building, he felt himself gasping for air. He hadn’t noticed how fast he was going. _Jam! Jam! Jam! All over you!_

He tumbled and crashed to the roof with about as much grace as you’d expect. Rolling and catching his breath, he wasted no time crawling to the edge and peering down. He noticed how exposed he was, dangling over the roof before the sunrise, but he didn’t care. As he peered down, he saw a light emanating from her balcony. _She never got home!_

A shiver went down his spine. _Wanna know why?_

_Because she’s in my stomach!_ Takizawa jumped quickly downward, landing on the outside of Akira’s balcony. As he struggled to find his footing, he perched on the edge, not sure if he should put his foot down on the balcony at all. He sat quietly for a moment, knees to his chest, peering through her window.

No. The television was on. She was sitting right there in front of him. She was alive, and safe in her apartment. No ghoul had laid a hand on her, nor would they dare to. Takizawa was expecting his pulse to slow, seeing her safe and unharmed, but the opposite happened. Why were the curtains open? They weren’t usually open. He could see the light from the television flickering across her face. For a moment, he could feel a sense or normalcy nagging at him. If only. _What would it be like to rip those lips off her face?_

His gaze shifted to the glass separating them, his reflection was clear in the windowpane. He could hardly remember what he used to look like, this was all that was left. With hair sticking to his forehead and flying underneath his hood wildly, his mouth was covered in dried blood. The dark circles under his eyes seemed to get bigger every day. His dark clothes were stained red, coated in the different people he had killed that night alone. Any of that could have been from Akira. There was no happy ever after for them, for anyone. He knew he shouldn’t be there, so exposed. But he couldn’t leave. It would be a lie to say this was the first time he had perched outside, peering inside her balcony hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman he knew before. He didn’t know what he wanted, maybe some sort of confirmation that she was still there. It was a joke. No one was still standing, not the same as they were. Looking at his reflection, that much was clear. There was no hope, for either of them. 

_Monster._ He watched, knowing this was as close as he dared get. She looked okay, mostly untouched. She had bloody handprint on one shoulder, the other tucked under a pillow. Was that from him? He felt a need to say something, an apology maybe. What was there to apologize for? For failing during the initial Owl Extermination mission? For hurting her? For killing people? He couldn’t apologize for any of it, he shouldn’t. This was what he was now. That wasn’t going to change, why fight instinct? _I’m sorry! I can’t help it!_

He sat there, in the shadows becoming daylight, mulling over his thoughts. Blood dripped down, splattering down onto the cement balcony; he didn’t realize his fingers were in his mouth until later. But by the time Akira woke up, he was thinking about his mother again. Most of his fingers were gone by then, again. They would be back soon anyway, he didn’t care. It was easier to not care.

When Akira suddenly rolled over, he shot upward to the roof again. He pulled his hood down over his face, hoping she didn’t see the moving shadow. As his footsteps crunched across the roof he tried to think of anything else. Maybe he wouldn’t ever have to think about her again. That was probably wishful thinking, but any life with Akira around would be nothing but pain. He made his way back down to the ground by the ally. It was almost daylight now, it wasn’t time for him anymore. _Monsters should stay in the shadows._


End file.
